


He Cleans Up Nice

by dragonnan



Series: A Sharp, Dressed Man 'verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Sharp Dressed Man 'verse, Fanart, Gen, I Highly Encourage Reading the Fic, Inspired by Fanfiction, No Spoilers in Tags - Freeform, Sherlock is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Based on the "A Sharp, Dressed Man 'verse" by sgam76Sherlock is attending an important event and is required to wear some very specific attire.  Which is about all I can say while trying to avoid spoilers, haha!





	He Cleans Up Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dances, With Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322762) by [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/pseuds/sgam76). 



[](https://postimg.cc/CR044Nj3)


End file.
